Fly Me To The Moon
by I say no to status quo
Summary: When you hear the name Blaine Anderson , If you're a girl you're gonna swoon and talk about his good looks, if you're a boy you're gonna talk about how he got all the girls, Hell all the school at his feet. Straight/Popular/Playboy!Blaine and NewKid!Kurt. That's the first time i write , and i have no beta so bear with me.
1. Prologue

It's the first day at school, the jocks, the cheerios and the nerds, they are all excited for their senior year. Each year tons of people come to town and the young ones enroll in the school of California , But very few get to be on the top of the social pyramid and this yead Kurt Hummel is no exception.

Coming from Lima to Cali was a big step for him , leaving your friends , your loved ones and the town where you were raised isn't an easy matter but his father had a new job there and he Kurt himself had no say in it. So yes Kurt Hummel was kinda sad and angry but he held on to the hope that maybe just maybe people here will be more open minded and they won't bully or bother him because of his sexuality.

Stepping in the halls of Cali's memorial school ,he smiled to himself thinking that if he was optimistic he'll be fine and everything will go his way. He looked at his schedule ,his first class was English but not knowing the school , he was completely lost. Turning around himself he found a mop of curly hair digging in a locker. He felt hesitant but he walked towards the boy, knowing how some people feel about him touching them he coughed to get his attention , the boy turned around and Kurt felt like he was struck by some supernatural force , the boy in front of him was simply put GORGEOUS. There was two minutes of awkward silence then the boy cleared his throat which snapped kurt out of his thoughts "Um… hi I'm sorry but I am new here and I can't find my English class it's ummm.. " he looked at his schedule then said "with Mr. Derek " the handsome guy said "I'm on my way there but I have to go somewhere first" he took his books and Kurt followed him the gorgeous boy didn't utter a word to Kurt the whole way ,he didn't even look behind him to see if he's still following him . They got to some cother class first the boy smiled and waved at some girl she came to him they kissed passionately then he said " See you at lunch" and he was gone. The moment they got to the English class everything was lousy all the girl swooned and smiled at the boy , the guys high-fived him . Kurt watched the guy "Blaine" that's what they keeped calling him as he joked with everyone. Mr. Derek entered to give the class it passed by nicely , he only got nervous at first when the teacher called out " Kurt Hummel" Kurt raised his hand then the teacher continued " Welcome to our school " .

Lunch time came by quickly , taking his tray and heading towards an empty table , he noticed the boy from earlier flirting with some girl .

"What the new kid is struck by the beauty that is Blaine Anderson?" someone said from behind him he turned around .

He acted dumbly " Umm. No I just saw him with other girl in the morning so… I was just thinking" "Well I introduce you to the school's playboy, Hi I'm Rachel" she smiled and held out her hand he shook it "I'm Kurt"" Mind if I sit with you ?" "No, not at all" " So where are you from ?" " I'm from some town called Lima" "Oh yeaah my aunt lives there , but I go rarely" " And What brings you here . Kurt?" "My dad got a new job so we moved and came here" .

The girl stood up and shouted " Chandler" , the blonde boy smiled and came to sit with us , Rachel said " Chandler That's Kurt a new kid. Kurt That's Chandler my best friend" . Chandler grinned " Pleasure to meet you " . Kurt felt himself blushing "The pleasure is all mine" . The bell rang . Kurt had gone to all his classes and the day passed by so quickly, Chatting with Chandler or Rachel between Classes he's got a class with Rachel and two with Chandler which was nice , because he really wanted the company". Heading home he noticed again the gorgeous boy walking down the street with a total different girl. He smiled to himself thinking about the nice people he got to meet today , maybe the new school won't be so bad and he would spend a calm year just like he wanted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone , Thanks if you're reading this , but I just wanted to say I have no idea where this is going and I write in my lonely school time but hope you like it , and I'd like to repeat this is my first fic ever , I have no beta so sorry for the mistakes . and if you have any remark , reviews are nice. :D**

"How was school?"asked Burt.

Kurt frowned "Nice Dad". Burt looked angry "Kurt are you going to be distant for long? Cause I said I'm sorry and I am starting to get tired of your behavior"

Still frowning Kurt said "Are you finished? Yes? Okay bye dad" and he stormed off to his room. " I don't like how you talk to me Kurt and if you don't stop it soon there will be consequences" shouted his Dad after him.

Safe in his room, he turned on the music and started crying, yes he liked the people he met but he missed his old room and that cute guy he had a crush on since sophomore year who was just starting to show interest in him. He knew he'll get by but it was so frustrating.

The next day, he was standing leaning on his locker ,just watching everybody, he scanned the halls ,it was a typical high school , cheerios looking at everybody like they are the best , some couple making out , some girls giggling and that gorgeous boy—Blaine flirting with some cheerio. Does this guy ever stop, each time he's with a different girl, Kurt thought to himself , what's the point of being with a gorgeous guys when h apparently treated all his "girlfriends" like shit! But honestly it's not him it's those girls who are throwing themselves at him.

He remembered his father's words " Don't throw yourself around, you matter" he chuckled to himself.

"Hey" He looked at his left and found Chandler smiling at him. "Seems like you're not even here, What's on your mind"?

Kurt smiled "Naah nothing". "Not thinking about someone special?"

Kurt smirked , he didn't like to assume but Chandler seemed gay ,and he didn't know if the question was out of curiosity or he wanted to know if he's single.

Kurt started " It's just…" but before he can complete his sentence a girl appeared " Chandler, I've been looking for—Ohh, and who's that cutie?"

"Kurt that's Mercedes. Mercedes Kurt, he's new don't scare him"

She looked between the two suspiciously "Nice to meet you".

"I've got history class so gotta go , sorry bye" Kurt excused himself "Wait I have the same cla—" but Kurt didn't stop , yeah he thought Chandler is cute but he got uncomfortable.

Turning around the hall. He hit a solid chest and his bag fell "Omphh, Oh God sorry" he started gathering his stuff ,looking up to the boy he hit and Omg does he look hotter? And again all the books he gathered fell again , Blaine looked at him annoyingly and walked away, leaving Kurt a nervous mess because he just made a fool out of himself.

He entered his History class and sat in the front desk and waited till Mrs. Carla came to give her class and after the first ten minutes passed the door opened and Blaine got in with his shirt un-tucked he probably was making out with a girl , muttering "Sorry for being late" , she shook he head and continued her explanation.

In the end she started talking about projects "So this year I want you to work in groups , each four will be together" and she started listing every group. "The last one will be Blaine, Brett ,Kurt and Chandler".

The bell rang , Blaine got up mumbling "Oh God, We should call it the fags group"

Kurt snapped at him angrily " Well if we'll call it anything it'll be the fags and the stupid homophobic asshole ". Blaine was taken back by Kurt's answer so he lifted his hands in surrender "Woahh dude I didn't mean it like that , sorry ,I'm not homophobic, but there isn't even a single chick" . "Can't you keep it in your pants for a second! You know what I'll go to Chandler's home tonight and we'll work on it and we'll just put your name on it.

"What? No dude, I'm not like that and I said sorry , could you stop being a bitch?"

Chandler was just watching them , he sighed "Guys stop, look guys come to my home tomorrow, I don't see Brett, he left I think so we'll work together. Blaine I'll send you my address in a text and you beautiful give me your phone to put my number"

Kurt gave him his phone blushing , Did he just call me beautiful!. Blaine looked at the two with a blank expression and said "Okay see ya tomorrow".

Chandler gave Kurt back his phone, "So…" Kurt started "How do you have Blaine's number?". " Just cause he's the most popular guy here doesn't mean I don't talk to him" . "Oh yeah?" said Kurt curiously. "I am not so buddy buddy with him , but I get invited to his parties and we talk sometimes if there is something important Oh and by the way he's not homophobic he never treated me badly".

Kurt was feeling kinda guilty but he hated the word fag , it just wasn't right to say."Honestly he seems like the typical high school rude guy" he said frowning .

"You're kinda right but he's not that bad"


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's a chapter before CWM, I'm so excited OMG. Anyway Enjoy.**

Blaine stood at the door of Chandler's home after he rang the bell, he heard giggling and what seemed like voices whispering . Then Chandler opened the door grinning with Kurt behind him . He looked at them curiously , thinking What the hell where they doing? "Hey " he entered without getting invited it.

What a prude! Kurt thought, "I'll bring the laptop and the papers I made" Chandler disappeared went to his room.

"So….what where you guys doing before I got in?" asked Blaine still looking curious.

"Nothing, just hanging out" Kurt said smiling brightly. Blaine felt uneasy well that for sure doesn't seem like you were _just_ hanging out, he brushed it off anyway.

Chandler came back a moment later and they started working for two hours straight.

"Ughh , I'm tired can we continue this later ?" Kurt said leaning on the couch "My mind is blocked out". "Okay" the other two boys agreed easily .

Blaine got up to leave "Ummm Okay I'm leaving see you guys" when he turned around he found the two boys joking already and Kurt didn't even budge to leave " K..K..Kurt" he cursed himself for the stutter, what the hell was wrong with him?. Kurt looked up at him. " You won't leave? , I can give you a ride if you want"

Kurt was startled by the offer " No .I'm alright I'll stay for a little bit then Chandler will give me a ride home , thanks for the offer though" He forced a smile looking at Blaine.

"It's getting kinda late and it's a school night". Blaine said firmly.

"You sure sound like my dad" said Kurt sarcastically " You Go, I'll be fine" he was starting to get annoyed. What's wrong with that guy , plus he'd like to stay with Chandler a little more , he like the attention the boy gave him.

Blaine himself was surprised , he was blurting out the words like he had no control over what he was saying. "Okay….Okay..Bye" He got up to leave and slammed the door on his way.

"Umm.. That was weird" said Chandler to break the silence. "Anyway wanna watch some Tv?". Kurt smiled , he seemed like he did that more nowadays. "Yeah …I'd like to"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" I am thinking about throwing a party next Friday" Blaine said talking to Sam-his best friend-on the phone.

Sam looked at him weirdly, raising an eyebrow. " Why? Is there is an event next Friday?"

"And since when do I throw parties because of a reason?" Blaine said in a sarcastic tone "it's just that I have the home for myself _and _my parents are gonna be outta town".

"Ahhh fine it'll be kinda refreshing, you know the first week of the semester and all" Said Sam casually " Anyway look dude I gotta go , see you"

"See you" replied Blaine as he laid on the bed. In the silence of his room , his mind started wandering to today's event . In the morning he was out with some girl , and _God_ he was getting out of his mind from boredom. Lat year, at first he just wanted to have a girlfriend but he found himself getting bored after the first fifteen minutes then girls started throwing themselves at him , and who was he to deny them! It was becoming more like a habit to just go on a few days then girls will be all over him , he would enjoy it then another girl would appear , it was like a circle.

His thoughts wandered also over Kurt , today was probably the first time the boy smiled at him and it was getting on his nerves how Chandler can make him giggle in a second when he _Blaine Anderson_-the guy that can make any girl or gay boy melt in a second- took all that time to finally receive a forced smile . He was sure Kurt disliked him, but nobody dislikes Blaine, he's hot , popular ,flirty and nicewith everyone. So that's why he's making it his mission to make Kurt like him. Whatever it takes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Blaine is throwing a party and he just invited me" Kurt heard a girl squeal "Oh my god what do I wear? " he huffed . Everyone at school was talking about Blaine's party next Friday. And every girl was squealing thinking that maybe he has his eyes on her. Stupid girls, Kurt thought.

Heading towards Rachel and Chandler , he found them both also talking about it.

"It's just so weird" muttered Chandler.

"What's weird?" asked Kurt casually. "Nothing it's just that Blaine invited everybody to the party but me " replied a confused Chandler.

" And me , who cares it's just a party and maybe he'll invite you , just give him time " replied Kurt nicely.

"No he always invited me and Rachel together and I saw him today and talked to him for seconds but he didn't mention it" Chandler with obviously feeling miserable.

"We can hang out together , I'm not invited anyway and I repeat it's just a party . it doesn't matter " Kurt said excitedly.

"It matters to me, Kurt . Alright?" Chandler snapped at him. After a moment he realized how he reacted "Oh God sorry , I swear I didn't mean to snap at you , it's just yes I'm not his friend but I _always_ get invited , his parties are so cool and if you don't get invited then you're a loser"

"I think I just got called a loser because I'm not invited to some stupid party . You know what? I'm gonna go and when you realize you're being petty come talk to me" Kurt stormed off before Chandler or Rachel can utter a word.

:::::::::::::::::

Kurt entered the bathroom to collect himself , yeah it was a stupid conversation but that was Chandler the boy he was just starting to like.

Two minutes passed then he heard someone clear his throat. He gasped and turned around . He found one Blaine Anderson in front of him. Exactly what I need right now, He thought to himself.

Blaine started talking "Umm Hey" an awkward pause he was obviously nervous "So I'm sure you've heard…..I'm throwing a party" When Kurt stayed silent Blaine continued "Next Friday and umm…. Well you're invited so please come" and just like that he left the bathroom door swinging behind him.

Kurt stood in the same place shocked. Why did Blaine invite him when they don't even know each other? Why didn't he invite Chandler like he does every year? And most importantly , why is he feeling _that excited to go?_


End file.
